dckinofilmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Viola Davis
Viola Davis (* 11. August 1965 in Saint Matthews, South Carolina) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. Leben Nach ihrer Schulzeit besuchte Davis das'' Rhode Island College'' und studierte Theaterkunst. 1996 debütierte sie in dem Drama The Substance of Fire. Zwei Jahre später hatte sie eine größere Rolle in der Fernsehkomödie The Pentagon Wars inne. 2001 erhielt sie dann den Tony-Award für das Theaterstück King Hedley II. Ein Jahr später spielte sie dann in dem Steven Soderbergh Science-Fiction-Film'' Solaris'' neben George Clooney und Natascha McElhone. Für ihre Rolle wurde sie mit dem Black Reel Award nominiert. Im selben Jahr wurde sie für das Filmdrama Antwone Fisher für den Independent Spirit Award nomniert. Seit 2003 ist sie mit dem Schauspieler Julius Tennon verheiratet, mit welchem sie zwei Kinder hat. Im Jahr 2005 konnte sie für ihre Rolle in dem Theaterstück Intimate Apparel ''den ''Los Angeles Drama Critics Circle Award ''gewinnen. Ihr bisher größter Erfolg jedoch, gelang ihr 2008 mit Drama ''Glaubensfrage, neben Hollywoodgrößen wie Meryl Streep, Amy Adams und dem verstorbenem Philip Seymour Hoffman. Für ihre Rolle wurde sie für über zwanzig Filmpreise nominiert, darunter auch der Oscar als Beste Nebendarstellerin, sowie der Golden Globe. 2010 spielte sie in dem Actionfilm Knight and Day neben Tom Cruise, Cameron Diaz und in der Bestselerverfilmung Eat Pray Love neben Julia Roberts und James Franco mit. Seit 2014 spiel Davis die Hauptrolle in der Krimi-Serie How to Get Away with Murder, wofür man ihr 2015 den Screen Actors Guild Award verlieh. Im August 2016 wird Davis in der Comicverfilmung Suicide Squad die Rolle der Amanda Waller übernehmen. Hier spielt sie neben Will Smith, Jared Leto und Margot Robbie . Darüber hinaus unterschrieb sie einen Vertrag über zwei weitere noch unbekannte DC-Filme Filmografie *1996: The Substance of Fire *1998: The Pentagon Wars *1998: Out of Sight *2000: City of Angels (Fernsehserie, 24 Folgen) *2000: Traffic – Macht des Kartells (Traffic) *2001: The Shrink is in – Wahnsinn auf zwei Beinen! (The Shrink Is In) *2001: Kate & Leopold *2002: Dem Himmel so fern (Far from Heaven) *2002: Solaris *2002: Antwone Fisher *2003–2008: Law & Order: New York (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Fernsehserie, 7 Folgen) *2004: Century City (Fernsehserie, 9 Folgen) *2005: Jesse Stone: Eiskalt (Jesse Stone: Stone Cold) *2006: Jesse Stone: Knallhart (Jesse Stone: Night Passage) *2006: Jesse Stone: Totgeschwiegen (Jesse Stone: Death in Paradise) *2006: The Architect *2006: World Trade Center *2007: Disturbia – Auch Killer haben Nachbarn (Disturbia) *2007: Jesse Stone: Alte Wunden (Jesse Stone: Seachange) *2007: Traveler (Fernsehserie, 8 Folgen) *2008: Das Lächeln der Sterne (Nights in Rodanthe) *2008: Glaubensfrage (Doubt) *2008: Andromeda – Tödlicher Staub aus dem All (The Andromeda Strain) *2009: Gesetz der Rache (Law Abiding Citizen) *2010: Taras Welten (United States of Tara, Fernsehserie, 6 Folgen) *2010: Knight and Day *2010: Eat Pray Love *2010: It’s Kind of a Funny Story *2010: Trust *2011: The Help *2011: Extrem laut & unglaublich nah (Extremely Loud & Incredibly Close) *2013: Beautiful Creatures – Eine unsterbliche Liebe (Beautiful Creatures) *2013: Prisoners *2013: Ender’s Game – Das große Spiel (Ender’s Game) *seit 2014: How to Get Away with Murder (Fernsehserie) *2014: Das Verschwinden der Eleanor Rigby (The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby: Them) *2014: Get On Up *2015: Blackhat *2015: Lila & Eve *2015: Custody *2016: Suicide Squad Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Weiblich